


Nothing is as it seems

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Haven (Dragon Age), Snow, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: A Commander Shepard wakes up in Thedas and meets Commander Cullen.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Shepard (Mass Effect)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Nothing is as it seems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiofmylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiofmylife/gifts).



There was a sense of pain when she started to feel again. Like waking up at Cerberus again. That’s where she thought she was. Except, there was something not adding up. The sounds were all wrong. No constant whirring and beeping of machinery. In fact, before opening her eyes she knew that she could be outside. The air felt fresher, like the air back on earth. Breathing recycled air on the space station was noticeably different from this. Every breath to her felt freeing. Each one giving her more energy than the last. It made her more aware of the extreme biting cold. She heard a voice in the distance which made her eyes snap open. 

When she opened her eyes, it was to poor visibility; it was snowing. Despite not being able to see very far, the noise of a person close by made her sit up. The first thing she did was reach down to her hip to pick up her trusty sidearm. It was gone. This made her look down at herself and the floor around her. Her sniper rifle was gone too. There was a darker shape coming towards her and there was nothing she could do but wait. Her only chance to not be seen was to stay still but even then the shape was coming directly at her. Jane was usually prepared for any eventuality, she could plan and plot and strategize out of any situation, yet when finding she had no weapons on her person she had to rethink her battle plan. It was at times like these she wished she was a biotic. Their powers stayed with them. 

“Who are you?” a male voice commanded of her. The figure was practically upon her. Obviously wounded. His armour was dented and not streamlined at all. It wouldn’t be suited to space travel. It looked positively medieval, like something found in a museum at the Presidium. His only weapon was a sword so Jane felt more at ease. She could tussle with the best of them. 

“I’m Commander Jane Shepard,” His face hardened at her words and Jane immediately winced, perhaps she shouldn’t have given her name out like that. Her reputation must be known on this planet. 

“Let me help you,” Jane followed up with. She reached down into a pocket of her jacket and picked up some medigel. The last of her supply, she would have to buy more at the nearest colony on this planet. For sure, they were on a planet and not a space station due to the current weather conditions. As this person was out that meant it had to be close by. 

When Jane tried standing up her legs almost collapsed under her and the man reached his arms around her to steady her. 

“Are you sure it isn’t me who needs to help you?”

Without replying Jane used up her medigel on the mysterious person. Soon after they were looking much better and eying her with a slight suspicion. Their cheeks were alight with a slight blush though because Jane hadn’t looked at his face before it could have been from exertion. Walking outside in this snow was enough to make anyone red in the face. 

“You’re a mage,” they stated. They were now holding her upright and were pulling her along in the direction he was originally going in. Jane could tell he was well muscled and had the form of a fighter under his armour. He also had hair that anyone would want to run their fingers through. Jane barely refrained from doing that, she was loathe to admit it but if she could have lifted her arm up she might have done that but her arm felt like a dead weight. 

Jane contemplated what he said and didn’t really understand what he was getting it so after a long silence she questioned, “Who are you?”

“Commander Cullen and I’m the only Commander around here. When we get back to Haven you will have to undergo questioning from Leliana and Cassandra,” Jane couldn’t help but swallow hard when his hand squeezed her shoulder a little too hard. It was clear to her that the questioning was going to be more of an interrogation. 

“I’m with the Normandy. What ship do you serve on?” 

“Ship? I protect the Chantry at Haven” 

They descended into an uncomfortable silence once again. This time it lasted until Jane could see some walls appear out of nowhere. She felt herself being turned to face Cullen. He was looking directly into her eyes, assessing her. 

“I am trusting the lives of my friends and everyone in this village to you. You are a mage who is not in a circle and I a templar. You didn’t have to help me but you did. I will put in a good word to Leliana for you. Although, if you do anything to harm anyone here. You will answer to me.” 

Shepard thought that his words were supposed to be a threat but half of it didn’t compute. Of course she wasn’t in a circle. What sort of absurd statement is that? She sharply nodded at him and she saw him make a hand signal towards the gate. 

A flurry of activity occurred and the gate was lowered in front of them. Cullen started walking forward at a quicker pace. At this point Cullen was practically carrying her. She wouldn’t have made it this far without him. The first thing she noticed was that there wasn’t a dome around this colony. It was exposed to the elements. The second thing she noticed was that the houses looked like they would burn down or blow away in the wind. They didn’t look well built at all. Finally, there were a few sentries but they only seemed to have bows or swords. No guns at all. She did notice that there was an alien which she had never seen before. They had the most massive pair of horns and she was ashamed to say that she may have taken a half step back when he appeared in her line of vision. He stood in their way welcoming them in. In doing this, it burnt through the last of her energy reserved and she collapsed onto the ground. The last thing she heard was Cullen shouting to get the elf, Solas. Her last thought was that elves didn't exist. 

______________

It had been almost a week since the mystery mage had arrived on their doorstep and Cullen was sat on guard duty waiting for her to wake up. He was once again guarding an errant mage. One who didn’t even seem to possess a staff. She was lucky he had come across her. Anyone else might not have been as kind. Although, she wasn’t exactly afraid of him. Any mage, even if they weren’t injured and had their weapon, would have shown an inkling of fear at being found by someone with known Templar associations.

Looking into her eyes he felt that she had no bad intentions towards anyone. That coupled with her exposing herself as a mage right away to help him led him to believe that she was an inherently good person, a paragon as it were. 

The first thing he had done when he got back to Haven was to ask Leliana if she had any information on a Commander Shepard. Ravens had been sent but her entire network had come up empty handed. Cullen could tell that Leliana was going mad trying to get even one piece of information on the woman. Cassandra was also getting angsty and was waiting for her to awake to threaten the relevant information out of her. 

Cullen hoped that when she did wake that he would be there to obtain any information on her true name and her origins. It would end better for her and spare her from Cassandra’s fury and Leliana’s determination. He had even gone as far as procuring an acolyte of ice staff for her. That was the type of magic that had washed over him and healed him so he thought it a good fit for her. Maybe that would show her that they were not out to hurt her. For some reason placing that trust in her was something he could do. The eyes never lied and hers were beautiful. Hers were as blue as the sea. He remembered the feel of her long dark brown hair on his shoulder as he carried her, it was like silk. 

Just when Cullen was about to be relieved from his duty, there was a thump from inside the room behind him. He jolted to attention and threw the door open without thinking. Soon though he realised his mistake. 

“I do apologise,” Cullen whispered while averting his eyes. His face flushed red and he focused on looking at the wardrobe. The mage, commander Shepard was wearing only her underclothes. 

“Where am I?”

“You’re in Haven.”

“Where is Haven?”  
“The Frostback Mountains,” Cullen saw her blank look so elaborated “Fereldon,” her look did not change to one of recognition. The Commander could only think of one thing to say to get a hint of recognition, “Thedas?”

“Which planet is that on? Which cluster are we in? Where can I find a new weapon and credits to get spaceship or shuttle to the Citadel?” 

At this Cullen blanched and spluttered. He could not find any words. He made the executive decision to go with what he could understand of the sentence as this mage was clearly mad. 

“I took the liberty of procuring you a weapon, free of charge but you’ll owe me a favour, perhaps you can help train with some of my recruits,” Cullen smiled at her. Her face seemed to light up. The prospect of getting a weapon made her seem more receptive. That boosted his confidence so he stepped back out of the makeshift cell to grab the staff that was leant against the wall. When he turned round he just about dropped the staff to draw his weapon as the woman was now stood just a step away from him. She had moved without a sound. 

Cullen expected an attack to come when she caught the staff in her hand with lightning fast reflexes. He had yet to draw his sword and he had just handed an unknown combatant a weapon. Some Commander he was. 

Yet, nothing happened. Cullen stared as she looked down at the staff like it was an alien artefact. 

“You’re not a mage are you…” Cullen asked her uncertainly. 

“...No” 

“And you’ve never heard of any of the places I just mentioned?

“Also, no”

“You’ve never seen a Quanari before?”

“No,” Jane was letting her temper get the better of her. 

“Well, this complicates things. No wonder Leliana could find nothing about you,” Cullen mused more to himself than to Commander Shepard. 

“You mentioned a weapon Commander Cullen,” Jane spoke, turning the conversation on it’s head. “Is it possible to get any sort of firearm?” 

“We can get you a bow?” Cullen replied with uncertainty. 

Jane's anger and frustration had now reached a breaking point and she pushed against Cullen’s shoulder to get out the room. He had been standing in the doorway blocking it. Cullen collided with the wall behind him and she didn’t stop, she started moving as quickly as she could. He could see her trying to run away. He gave chase. His thoughts turning to darkness very quickly thinking he had made a huge mistake in trusting her. 

When he burst through the entry to the Chantry he stopped short when he saw her standing still just outside the doors of the Chantry. She was turning on the spot observing and taking everything in. When she saw him watching it looked like she was about to break down. It was like she was in the first stages of grief or mourning and he couldn't help but put his sword away, she was not a threat at this moment in time. 

He walked up to her slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke loudly so those around could hear, “It’s alright. If you don’t want a bow. I won’t make you have one. There are other weapons to fight with.” Then he spoke more to her than anyone else, “We will get to the bottom of who you are, why you are here and how we can get you home, you have my word on that...Commander Jane Shepard." He had used her title but with hesitation. 

“Thanks, Commander Cullen,” Jane couldn't help but melt into him. His other arm wrapped around her awkwardly, like he didn't quite know what to do or how to react. 

“But, first we shall find you some clothes,” Cullen whispered into Jane's ear and it caused her to shiver. 

"Yes, I think that would be best," Jane admitted to him with a smile as she recognised her own state of undress compared to all the other people there.


End file.
